degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Black Hole
The Degrassi Black Hole is the term for when characters from Degrassi have disappeared for no apparent reason. Sometimes the actor will leave the series or the writers don't have any material or story lines for the characters anymore. Whatever the reason, a character is considered "black holed" when they are never seen again and no explanation was given for their abrupt departure. Characters That Entered the Black Hole Main Characters. * Bruce The Moose (seasons 8-9; recurring 7) - His only purpose was to be Johnny's friend. He never had any major story lines. He was last seen being told he was a credit short of graduating. *Derek Haig (seasons 7-8; recurring 5-6) - He was just a friend for Danny. He was last seen trying to make amends with Danny. *Leia Chang (seasons 8-10) - Faded away throughout Season 10, although never playing much of a role in the series. However, she is listed as "Alumni" on the MuchMusic Degrassi cast page, speculating she may have graduated early. The actress who played her was offered to have the role be reduced to recurring, but she decided aganst it in order to focus on her studies at Harvard. *Blue Chessex (seasons 8-9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned after Beat It (2). After his break up with Holly J., his character was pointless. *Wesley Betenkamp (seasons 10-11; guest 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Drop It Like It's Hot (2). Spencer Van Wyck, the actor who played Wesley, confirmed that he wasn't returning to Degrassi as he was informed that his character "was used to his fullest extent". *Dave Turner (seasons 9-13) Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Young Forever. ' Recurring Characters *Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) - Spinner's adoptive sister and Toby's love interest. It was said that she supposedly cheated on Toby during summer camp. She is often symbolic of the Degrassi Black Hole, since she was the first victim. The actress was younger than 16 when her parents' chose to pull her from the show because she was going to have a plot in season 4 where she would lose her virginity to Toby. *Robert Kerwin (seasons 1-4) - Ashley's father and Kate Kerwin's ex-husband. Last seen at his wedding with Christopher in Voices Carry (1) & 2 *Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) - Emma's love interest, but after they broke up, he was only seen making fun of her for contracting gonorrhea. After that, he disappeared. *Mark Fitzgerald (seasons 9-10) - A former bully that got expelled from bringing a knife to school. Hasn't been seen on camera since 'Jesus, Etc. (2). He was supposed to be a cast regular starting in Season 10.5, but was absent when the parts of the opening was filmed, so it never happened. *Sadie Rowland (season 10-11) - Faded away after her and Dave broke up. Last seen auditioning for Love Roulette. *Laura Kwan (Seasons 1-9) - Dissapeared after season 9 *Jess Martello (Seasons 10-11) - Faded away after being ditched on her date with Drew. *Hannah Belmont (Seasons 10-11) - She was only around as a girlfriend for Wesley, and since he left the show, there is no more need for her. *Julian (Seasons 10-11) - Faded away after being seen working out with Owen. *Liam Berish (Season 11) - Was highly rumored to become a main character for season 12 and have a storyline, but hasn't been seen since he quit The Degrassi Daily. *Chad Kent (Seasons 5-6) - Randomly dissapeared despite Alex still appearing. *Ms. Dawes (Seasons 8-11) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since helping with Eli's play Love Roulette. *Asher Shostak (Season 12) - Last seen lying to Eli about Clare. Was said to be arrested and taken to court by Clare but hasn't been mention or seen since Scream (2). *Chantel Sauvé (Seasons 2-10) - The school guidance counselor, last seen helping Holly J. with her college prerequisites. *Keisha (Season 13) - Was best friends with Frankie Hollingsworth and Zoe Rivas. she has not appeared since Believe (1) Minor Characters *Towerz (Season 3) - A member of the Candy Bandits and Liberty's first boyfriend. *Chester Hosada-Bloom (Season 4) - Made a few short, insignificant appearances. He had been Manny, Darcy, and Chantay's object of affection, until he called Emma a hoe and gave her a wet top. *Amy (Season 3-4) - Sean's former girlfriend and Alex's ex-best friend. *Nadia Yamir (Season 2-3) - A friend of Kendra that disappeared with her. *Sully (Season 2-3) - A member of the soccer team and a short love interest for Manny. *Oskar (Season 1) - Appeared for only 1 season before disappearing; he was on the Spirit Squad and Basketball Team. *Christopher (Season 4) - Appeared for only 3 episodes and was never shown again after marrying Robert Kerwin in Voices Carry (1) & 2. *Luke (season 10) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since his first appearance in Umbrella (1). *Tim (Season 5) - Served as a temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Eric (Season 6-7) - Another temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Reese (Season 8) - K.C.'s rival in basketball. Last seen at The Ravine with his girlfriend, about to have sex. *Trish (Season 9) - former Captain of the Power Squad. It is unknown what happened to her. *Ethan (Season 9) - A forgotten member of the basketball team. * Larissa (Season 9) - The president of the LGBT Club. her only appearance was [[Beat It|'Beat It']] *Victoria (Season 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned after Peter broke up with her in Start Me Up. *Lily (Season 1) - A camera worker for the Degrassi morning announcements who hasn't been seen or mentioned since Basketball Diaries. *Fareeza (Season 2) - A Muslim girl who was ostracized because of her religion in Don't Believe the Hype . She is never heard from after Hazel apologized for the bullying. *Jenn (Season 5) - She was one of Peter's friends, did not appear after Venus (1). *Kim (Season 5-7) - She was last seen taking away Darcy's purity ring because she heard that Darcy had sex (but was actually raped). *Linus (Season 5) - He was last seen in a fight with Marco after he called Marco a fag. *Diane (Season 5) - It is unknown what happened to her. She just disappeared after giving Archie advice. She might have moved in with Joey and Angela. *Sydney (season 3-4) - Hasn't been seen since Time Stands Still 'when she stopped her ex-boyfriend from selling his house. *Nora (season 6) - She hooked up with Toby in 'Rock This Town then, but was never heard from again. She possibly graduated with the class of 2009. *Nic (season 6) - It is unknown what exactly happened to him after he bullied Degrassi students, but it is assumed that he transferred schools, as he did not come to Degrassi after Lakehurst burnt down. *Talia (Season 12) - Maya's friend, Harry's best friend and had some feelings for Eli. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters